Alex Karev/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 1 AlexKarevPromo1-1.jpg AlexKarevPromo1-2.jpg Season 2 AlexKarevPromo2-1.jpg AlexKarevPromo2-2.jpg AlexKarevPromo2-3.jpg Season 3 Alex-promo-3-1.jpg alex-promo-3-2.jpg alex-promo-3-3.jpg alex-promo-3-4.jpg alex-promo-3-5.jpg Season 4 GAS4AlexKarev7.jpg GAS4AlexKarev6.jpg GAS4AlexKarev5.jpg GAS4AlexKarev4.jpg GAS4AlexKarev3.jpg GAS4AlexKarev2.jpg GAS4AlexKarev1.jpg Season 5 Season 6 GAS6AlexKarev9.jpg GAS6AlexKarev8.jpg GAS6AlexKarev7.jpg GAS6AlexKarev6.jpg GAS6AlexKarev5.jpg GAS6AlexKarev4.jpg GAS6AlexKarev3.jpg GAS6AlexKarev2.jpg GAS6AlexKarev1.jpg Season 7 AlexKarev1S7.jpg AlexKarev2S7.jpg AlexKarev3S7.jpg AlexKarev4S7.jpg AlexKarev5S7.jpg Season 8 Season 9 AlexKarevS9.jpg GAS9AlexKarev7.jpg GAS9AlexKarev6.jpg GAS9AlexKarev5.jpg GAS9AlexKarev4.jpg GAS9AlexKarev3.jpg GAs9AlexKarev2.jpg Season 10 AlexKarevS10.jpg S10AlexKarev.jpg AlexKarevS102.jpg AlexKarevS103.jpg AlexKarevS104.jpg AlexKarevS105.jpg AlexKarevS109.jpg AlexKarevS108.jpg AlexKarevS107.jpg AlexKarevS106.jpg Screenshots 101AlexKarev.png|A Hard Day's Night 102AlexKarev.png|The First Cut Is the Deepest 103AlexKarev.png|Winning a Battle, Losing the War 104AlexKarev.png|No Man's Land 105AlexKarev.png|Shake Your Groove Thing 106AlexKarev.png|If Tomorrow Never Comes 107AlexKarev.png|The Self-Destruct Button 108AlexKarev.png|Save Me 109AlexKarev.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 201AlexKarev.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202AlexKarev.png|Enough is Enough 203AlexKarev.png|Make Me Lose Control 204AlexKarev.png|Deny, Deny, Deny 205AlexKarev.png|Bring the Pain 206AlexKarev.png|Into You Like a Train 207AlexKarev.png|Something to Talk About 208AlexKarev.png|Let It Be 209AlexKarev.png|Thanks for the Memories 210AlexKarev.png|Much too Much 211AlexKarev.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 212AlexKarev.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 213AlexKarev.png|Begin the Begin 214AlexKarev.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 215AlexKarev.png|Break on Through 216AlexKarev.png|It's the End of the World 217AlexKarev.png|As We Know It 218AlexKarev.png|Yesterday 219AlexKarev.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220AlexKarev.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221AlexKarev.png|Superstition 222AlexKarev.png|The Name of the Game 223AlexKarev.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224AlexKarev.png|Damage Case 225AlexKarev.png|17 Seconds 226AlexKarev.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227AlexKarev.png|Losing My Religion 301AlexKarev.png|Time Has Come Today 302AlexKarev.png|I Am a Tree 303AlexKarev.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 304AlexKarev.png|What I Am 305AlexKarev.png|Oh, the Guilt 306AlexKarev.png|Let the Angels Commit 307AlexKarev.png|Where the Boys Are 308AlexKarev.png|Staring at the Sun 309AlexKarev.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310AlexKarev.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 311AlexKarev.png|Six Days, Part 1 312AlexKarev.png|Six Days, Part 2 313AlexKarev.png|Great Expectations 314AlexKarev.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 315AlexKarev.png|Walk on Water 316AlexKarev.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317AlexKarev.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318AlexKarev.png|Scars and Souvenirs 319AlexKarev.png|My Favorite Mistake 320AlexKarev.png|Time After Time 321AlexKarev.png|Desire 322AlexKarev.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323AlexKarev.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324AlexKarev.png|Testing 1-2-3 325AlexKarev.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401AlexKarev.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402AlexKarev.png|Love/Addiction 403AlexKarev.png|Let the Truth Sting 404AlexKarev.png|The Heart of the Matter 405AlexKarev.png|Haunt You Every Day 406AlexKarev.png|Kung Fu Fighting 407AlexKarev.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408AlexKarev.png|Forever Young 409AlexKarev.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 410AlexKarev.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 411AlexKarev.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 412AlexKarev.png|Where the Wild Things Are 413AlexKarev.png|Piece of My Heart 414AlexKarev.png|The Becoming 415AlexKarev.png|Losing My Mind 416AlexKarev.png|Freedom, Part 1 417AlexKarev.png|Freedom, Part 2 501AlexKarev.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502AlexKarev.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503AlexKarev.png|Here Comes the Flood 504AlexKarev.png|Brave New World 505AlexKarev.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506AlexKarev.png|Life During Wartime 507AlexKarev.png|Rise Up 508AlexKarev.png|These Ties That Bind 509AlexKarev.png|In the Midnight Hour 510AlexKarev.png|All By Myself 511AlexKarev.png|Wish You Were Here 512AlexKarev.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513AlexKarev.png|Stairway to Heaven 514AlexKarev.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515AlexKarev.png|Before and After 516AlexKarev.png|An Honest Mistake 517AlexKarev.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518AlexKarev.png|Stand By Me 519AlexKarev.png|Elevator Love Letter 520AlexKarev.png|Sweet Surrender 521AlexKarev.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522AlexKarev.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523AlexKarev.png|Here's to Future Days 524AlexKarev.png|Now or Never 6x01AlexKarev.png|Good Mourning 6x02AlexKarev.png|Goodbye 6x03AlexKarev.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04AlexKarev.png|Tainted Obligation 6x05AlexKarev.png|Invasion 6x06AlexKarev.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x07AlexKarev.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x08AlexKarev.png|Invest in Love 6x09AlexKarev.png|New History 6x10AlexKarev.png|Holidaze 6x11AlexKarev.png|Blink 6x12AlexKarev.png|I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked 6x13AlexKarev.png|State of Love and Trust 6x14AlexKarev.png|Valentine's Day Massacre 6x15AlexKarev.png|The Time Warp 6x16AlexKarev.png|Perfect Little Accident 6x17AlexKarev.png|Push 6x18AlexKarev.png|Suicide is Painless 6x19AlexKarev.png|Sympathy for the Parents 6x20AlexKarev.png|Hook, Line and Sinner 6x21AlexKarev.png|How Insensitive 6x22AlexKarev.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23AlexKarev.png|Sanctuary 6x24AlexKarev.png|Death and All His Friends 701AlexKarev.png|With You I'm Born Again 702AlexKarev.png|Shock to the System 7x03AlexKarev.png|Superfreak 704AlexKarev.png|Can't Fight Biology 705AlexKarev.png|Almost Grown 706AlexKarev.png|These Arms of Mine 7x07AlexKarev.png|That's Me Trying 7x08AlexKarev.png|Something's Gotta Give 7x09AlexKarev.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10AlexKarev.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x11AlexKarev.png|Disarm 7x12AlexKarev.png|Start Me Up 7x13AlexKarev.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x14AlexKarev.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 7x15AlexKarev.png|Golden Hour 716AlexKarev.png|Not Responsible 7x17AlexKarev.png|This is How We Do It 7x18AlexKarev.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19AlexKarev.png|It's a Long Way Back 720AlexKarev.png|White Wedding 7x21AlexKarev.png|I Will Survive 7x22AlexKarev.png|Unaccompanied Minor 801AlexKarev.png|Free Falling 802AlexKarev.png|She's Gone 803AlexKarev.png|Take the Lead 804AlexKarev.png|What is It About Men 805AlexKarev.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 806AlexKarev.png|Poker Face 807AlexKarev.png|Put Me In, Coach 808AlexKarev.png|Heart-Shaped Box 809AlexKarev.png|Dark Was the Night 810AlexKarev.png|Suddenly 811AlexKarev.png|This Magic Moment 812AlexKarev.png|Hope for the Hopeless 813AlexKarev.png|If/Then 814AlexKarev.png|All You Need is Love 815AlexKarev.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 816AlexKarev.png|If Only You Were Lonely 817AlexKarev.png|One Step Too Far 818AlexKarev.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819AlexKarev.png|Support System 820AlexKarev.png|The Girl with No Name 821AlexKarev.png|Moment of Truth 822AlexKarev.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 823AlexKarev.png|Migration 8x24AlexKarev.png|Flight 9x01AlexKarev.png|Going, Going, Gone 9x02AlexKarev.png|Remember the Time 9x03AlexKarev.png|Love the One You're With 9x04AlexKarev.png|I Saw Her Standing There 9x05AlexKarev.png|Beautiful Doom 9x06AlexKarev.png|Second Opinion 9x07AlexKarev.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x08AlexKarev.png|Love Turns You Upside Down 9x09AlexKarev.png|Run, Baby, Run 9x10AlexKarev.png|Things We Said Today 9x11AlexKarev.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x12AlexKarev.png|Walking on a Dream 9x13AlexKarev.png|Bad Blood 9x14AlexKarev.png|The Face of Change 9x15AlexKarev.png|Hard Bargain 9x16AlexKarev.png|This is Why We Fight 9x17AlexKarev.png|Transplant Wasteland 9x18AlexKarev.png|Idle Hands 9x19AlexKarev.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x20AlexKarev.png|She's Killing Me 9x21AlexKarev.png|Sleeping Monster 9x22AlexKarev.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23AlexKarev.png|Readiness is All 9x24AlexKarev.png|Perfect Storm 10x01AlexKarev.png|Seal Our Fate 10x02AlexKarev.png|I Want You With Me 10x03AlexKarev.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04AlexKarev.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05AlexKarev.png|I Bet It Stung 10x06AlexKarev.png|Map of You 10x07AlexKarev.png|Thriller 10x08AlexKarev.png|Two Against One 10x09AlexKarev.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x10AlexKarev.png|Somebody That I Used to Know 10x11AlexKarev.png|Man on the Moon 10x12AlexKarev.png|Get Up, Stand Up Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 1 1x01-25.jpg 102-2.jpg 106-1.jpg 106-14.jpg 106-16.jpg 106-7.jpg 107-6.jpg 108-3.jpg SaveMe.jpg Season 2 201-1.jpg 202-11.jpg 202-12.jpg 202-13.jpg 202-14.jpg 202-7.jpg 2.03-makemelosecontrol.jpg 2x06-6.jpg 2x06-7.jpg Beginthebegin2.jpg 2x14-7.JPG 2x18-1.JPG 2x18-2.JPG Whathaveidonetodeservethis.jpg 2x21-1.jpg 2x21-2.jpg 2x21-6.jpg 2x22-5.jpg 2x22-8.jpg 2x22-13.jpg 2x24-3.jpg 2.27-losingmyreligion.jpg 2x27-3.jpg Season 3 3x01-1.jpg 3x01-3.jpg 3x02-23.jpg 3.03-sometimesafantasy.jpg 3x03-4.jpg 3x03-5.jpg 3x03-6.jpg 3x03-8.jpg 3x03-9.jpg 3x03-10.jpg 3x05-1.jpg 3x05-7.jpg 3x05-8.jpg 3x05-9.jpg 3x06-13.jpg 3x06-16.jpg 3.07-wheretheboysare.jpg 3x07-20.jpg 3x07-21.jpg 3x07-22.jpg 3x07-23.jpg 3x07-33.jpg 3x07-34.jpg 3x07-35.jpg 3x07-37.jpg 3x07-38.jpg 3x07-39.jpg 3x07-40.jpg 3x07-61.jpg 3x07-67.jpg 3x07-68.jpg Season 4 Season 5 5x04-12.png 5x04-13.png 5x04-34.jpg 5x04-6.png 5.05-theresnoiinteam.jpg 5x05-3.png 5x05-4.png 5x06-15.jpg 5x06-19.jpg 5x06-23.jpg 5x06-4.png 5x06-7.png 5x07-12.png 5x07-13.png 5x07-20.jpg 5x07-21.jpg 5x07-25.jpg 5x07-29.jpg 5x07-4.png 5x07-7.png 5x08-14.png 5x08-17.png 5x08-18.png 5x08-38.jpg 5x08-39.jpg 5x08-54.jpg 5x08-60.jpg Ties that bind.jpg 5x14-23.jpg 5x18-10.jpg 5x18-18.jpg 5x18-23.jpg 5x18-4.jpg 5x18-7.jpg 5x18-8.jpg 5x18-9.jpg 5x19-1.png 5x19-12.jpg 5x19-17.jpg 5x19-18.jpg 5x19-24.jpg 5x19-3.png 5x21-26.jpg 5x21-5.jpg 5x22-13.png 5x22-14.png 5x22-15.png 5x22-16.png 5x22-17.png 5x22-18.png 5x22-20.jpg 5x22-24.jpg 5x22-25.jpg 5x22-27.jpg 5x22-30.jpg 5x22-31.jpg 5x22-37.jpg 5x22-44.jpg 5x22-53.jpg 5x22-55.jpg 5x22-58.jpg 5x22-59.jpg 5x22-70.jpg 5x22-71.jpg 5x22-74.jpg 5x22-77.jpg 5x22-79.jpg 5x22-83.jpg 5x22-86.jpg 5x22-87.jpg 5x23-11.jpg 5x23-12.jpg 5x23-14.jpg 5x23-25.jpg 5x23-28.jpg 5x23-3.png 5x23-32.jpg 5x24-1.png 5x24-18.jpg 5x24-34.jpg 5x24-36.jpg 5x24-4.png 5x24-45.jpg 5x24-47.jpg 5x24-5.png 5x24-53.jpg 5x24-58.jpg 5x24-59.jpg Season 6 6x01-10.png 6x01-16.jpg 6x01-17.jpg 6x01-19.jpg 6x01-20.jpg 6x01-4.png 6x01-5.png 6x01-7.png 6x01-9.png 6x02-16.jpg 6x03-11.png 6x03-13.png FeelLikeWatchingMe.png 6x04-10.jpg 6x04-3.png 6x04-8.png 6x05-6.png 6x05-IzzieLockeroomFight.jpg ISawWhatISaw.jpg 6x06-1.png 6x06-10.png 6x06-2.png 6x06-8.png 6x09-7.png 6x12-12.jpg 6x12-13.jpg 6x12-16.jpg 6x12-2.png 6x12-3.png 6x13-1.png 6x13-16.jpg 6x13-17.jpg 6x13-5.png 6x13-6.png 6x13-7.png 6x16-25.jpg 6x19-11.png 6x19-12.png 6x19-14.jpg 6x19-20.jpg SympathyForTheParents.jpg 6x21-20.jpg 6x21-23.jpg 6x21-25.jpg 6x22-11.png 6x22-13.png 6x22-16.jpg 6x22-19.jpg 6x22-2.png 6x22-3.png 6x22-9.png ShinyHappyPeople.png Season 7 7x01-1.png 7x01-25.jpg 7x02-12.jpg 7x03-8.png 7x07-1.png 7x07-2.png 7x08-12.jpg 7x08-13.jpg 7x08-2.png 7x08-3.png 7x08-8.jpg 7x11-10.jpg 7x11-11.jpg 7x11-6.png 7x11-9.png 7x12-14.jpg 7x12-5.png 7x13-7.png Deceive.jpg 7x14-14.png 7x14-23.jpg 7x14-24.jpg 7x14-7.png 7x14-9.png 7x15-11.jpg 7x15-9.png 7x16-5.png 7x17-14.jpg 7x17-4.png 7x17-7.png 7x17-8.png Thisishowwedoit.jpg 7x21-11.png 7x21-12.png 7x21-13.png 7x21-16.jpg 7x21-18.jpg 7x21-22.jpg 7x21-24.jpg 7x21-26.jpg Iwillsurvive.jpg 7x21-9.png 7x22-1.png 7x22-6.png Season 8 8x01-12.jpg 8x01-18.jpg 8x01-30.jpg 8x01-9.jpg 8x02-10.png 8x02-14.jpg 8x02-18.jpg 8x02-26.jpg 8x02-5.png 8x02-7.png 8x02-8.png 8x03-5.png Takethelead.jpg 8x03-8.jpg 8x04-15.jpg 8x04-16.jpg 8x04-23.jpg 8x04-5.jpg 8x05-15.jpg 8x07-12.jpg 8x07-22.jpg 8x08-22.jpg 8x08-9.png 8x11-13.jpg 8x11-5.png 8x13-18.png 8x13-19.jpg 8x13-2.png 8x13-20.jpg 8x13-22.jpg 8x13-24.jpg 8x13-3.png 8x13-32.jpg 8x16-1.png 8x16-10.png 8x16-14.jpg 8x16-15.jpg 8x16-2.png 8x16-4.png 8x16-5.png 8x16-9.png Ifonlyyouwerelonely.jpg 8x18-1.png 8x18-13.jpg 8x18-15.jpg 8x18-17.jpg 8x18-18.jpg 8x18-2.png 8x18-20.jpg 8x18-28.jpg 8x18-5.png TheLionSleeps.png 8x21-15.jpg 8x23-25.jpg 8x23-27.jpg 8x23-28.jpg Season 9 9x01-11.jpg 9x01-5.jpg 9x02-1.jpg 9x02-3.jpg 9x06-9.jpg GA-907-12.jpg 9x07-1.jpg 9x07-14.jpg 9x11-1.jpg 9x11-16.jpg 9x11-2.jpg 9x11-20.jpg 9x11-25.jpg 9x11-27.jpg 9X11-3.jpg 9x14-2.jpg 9x14-21.jpg AlexKarev9x14Still.jpg GA-914-09.jpg 9x15-15.jpg 9x15-16.jpg 9x15-18.jpg 9x15-19.jpg 9x15-22.jpg 9x15-4.jpg 9x16-13.jpg 9x16-15.jpg 9x16-3.jpg 9x16-4.jpg 9x16new-23.jpg 9x18-15.jpg 9x19-28.jpg 920Promo17.jpg 921Promo15.jpg 921Promo17.jpg 921Promo19.jpg 921Promo2.jpg 921Promo6.jpg 921Promo8.jpg 9x23-20.jpg 9x23-21.jpg 9x23-31.jpg 9x24-1.jpg 9x24-18.jpg 9x24-19.jpg Season 10 10x01-15.jpg 10x02-7.jpg 10x03-12.jpg 10x03-5.jpg 10x03-3.jpg 10x04-36.jpg 10x04-35.jpg 10x04-33.jpg 10x04-31.jpg 10x04-29.jpg 10x09-20.jpg 10x10-1.jpg 10x10-3.jpg 10x10-4.jpg 10x11-9.jpg Private Practice Season 2 Category:Gallery Category:Images (Alex Karev) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy) Category:Images (Private Practice)